Three Months
by moodyreindeer
Summary: When Dylan and Lily are on the roof one night, she tells him a secret that he did not expect.


**I am back. Ever since I saw this movie, I knew Lilly and Dylan were perfect together! I don't understand why there isn't a lot of stories for this movie, because it is very cute.**

**So anyways, the characters might seem a little OOC. I thought that Lilly was a little too..._Peppy _for my liking and just tried to make her a little more moody.**

**God, that sounded snotty to me.**

**And if you ask me why, heck if I know.**

**It just did.**

* * *

><p>Three months.<p>

That's how long it's been since the zoo reopened. Since Bejamin and Kelly confirmed they would kiss again on New Years Eve. And since Dylan told Lily he loved her.

Crazy, right?

That's what Lily what thinking as she stared up at the dark freckled sky on the roof while laying next to Dylan himself. He was sitting up though, a jumbo flashlight letting him see well enough to skecth in his book. "What are you drawing?" Lily asked as she propped herself on her elbows well enough to peek at the page.

Dylan smirked as he shows her the page. It's a girl. Blond hair covered most of the right half of her face, inculding her eye, and the background showed that she was sitting in a dark corner (near a window that was overwhelmed with raindrops), the moonlight making a spotlight on her face. Her big blue eyes were wide in the sliver light as she looked forward with excitement. A smile seemed to tug at her pale lips. And in the very corner of the skecth was a flower.

A lily.

Lily smiled as she looked up at him and laid back once again, her focus going onto the sky again. Dylan went back to drawing again. "Pretty girl," she said. He looked back at her briefly, his eyes flashing with something she didn't know. "I know," he said finally.

Minutes ticked by. They drowned in a comfortable silence. The blond let her fingers grazed a mark on her arm. It was her least favorite mark, given to her by a guy.

Was it time to tell him?

Before she could decide whether or not she wanted to, Lily felt herself unwillingly be pulled into the horrible flashback.

* * *

><p><em>The zoo wasn't as busy as it usually was. School was going to start in a couple weeks, and that last week of August was blistering.<em>

_Lily stood absentmindedly at the kite cart, just starting her break. She was amazed that she was still hot in her shorts and uniform shirt. It had to be one of the hottest days of all that summer. She watched unnoticed as people walked every way, all excited to see the animals or fly kites._

_Her hand reached up to wipe her forehead uselessly, knowing that it will be soaked in sweat again within a few minutes. Her high ponytail helped keep her hair off her neck (which was unnaturally damp) but it was no use. Just as she was about to walk off to the lion enclosure to help Rosie, a sharp tug threw her behind the bathrooms. Lily let out a shriek as her back hit the hard wall. Looking up, her gaze was met with hard dark eyes._

_"Who do you think you are?" A boy shouted in her face. _

_"W-what do you me-an?"_

_Her legs were practicually shaking in fear. She hated the way he got enjoyment out of her being in discomfort. "I hate this freakin' zoo," he growled, his fould breath entering Lily's nose. She tried to hold back a scream. "And I will stop at NOTHING until this place is ripped of the people who work here." He snarled at her. "Starting with you."_

_That was when he pulled out a swiss army knife from his pocket. Lily's eyes widen in fear. She could do nothing but watch as he dragged it acrossed her bare forearm cruelly, carving a sinster message into it before knocking her head against the wall and leaving her on the ground._

* * *

><p>"Lily!"<p>

The blond shot with a scream, her eyes darting around wildly for something that wasn't there. She relaxed and laid back down, reminding herself to breathe in deep breathes.

"Lily."

She let her eyes flicker over to Dylan as he hovered over her. "You fell asleep," he explained. "Did you have a nightmare?" Lily just closed her eyes and sighed.

_1..._

_2..._

_3..._

_4..._

_5..._

It was time.

She had to tell him.

"I have something to show you," Lily said quietly as she sat up, looking at her sleeve. Dylan stared at her confused. The sparkle she usually had in her eyes were gone and that didn't feel right to him. She quietly rolled up the sleeve of her jacket.

**ANIMAL**

**FREAK**

Dylan's eyes turned into slits. Lily took this as a bad sign. The words had been cleaned but there was still dried blood caked around the words. "Why didn't you tell me?" he asked angrily, his head whipping around sharply so he could face. She wouldn't meet his eyes as his grip tightened around her arm, bringing back painful memories.

"You're hurting me," she whispered. His expression softened slightly as he took her chin in his hand. "Lily," he said softly. "Look at me." She finally gave in and hesitantly looked over at him.

Nothing was said for a long moment. Dylan gently caressed the words with his thumb, fearing of hurting her. Lily winced. "When did this happened?" he asked. "The last week of August," she responded. His eyes started to turn into slits again. Lily bit her lip and looked down. Soon enough she tasted blood.

It was the begining of October now. "Who _did _this?" Dylan asked, it being obvious he was trying to control himself. "I don't know," Lily admitted. "I'd never met him or seen him before."

That didn't ease him. But it was kind of understandable. The girl was homeschooled after all, and most of the poeple she does see is whenever she was working at the zoo. "Did he do anything else?" Dylan asked softly. Lily sighed and shrugged off her jacket weakly and raised the short sleeve of her T-shirt. Under it was a slightly faded bruise the size of a large hand print. "He grabbed my arm before throwing into a wall," she explained while her hand went up to the back of her head. Her fingers found the patch of dry blood that hadn't been cleaned very well.

"Smashed my head into a wall," she said as he looked at it carefully. "Oh my god," Dylan exclaimed. Looking back on it, Lily thought it might have been a prank, because since then, nothing had happened. "Is it really that bad?" Lily asked. Dylan shurgged. "Probably looked worse," he said sharply as his slid next to her.

Silence.

"Are we boyfriend and girlfriend?" Lily asked randomly. Dylan paused. "I dunno," he said slowly. "Are we?" After thinking, the girl nodded her head. "Yes we are."

* * *

><p><strong>And that's where I'll end it. I guess it came out a little more intense than I thought would, but either way it was good. To me anyway.<strong>


End file.
